The EASY Life of Margaret and Hawkeye
by LucyEU
Summary: Couple of stories that show us some moments from the life of our beloved couple Margaret and Hawkeye. They have three children: John Liam Pierce (8), Mike James Pierce (9), Susan Mary Pierce (11). HM! (I'm not a native speaker of English, so if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, I will be more than grateful, if you help me to correct them). ENJOY! I don't own M*A*S*H
1. How Pierce gets rid of the stress

**HOW PIERCE GETS RID OF THE STRESS**

She was humming while preparing the breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. She hadn't heard any sound, but unexpectedly she could feel two strong arms finding their way on her waist. Then a kiss on the neck followed.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Hi, honey." she turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

" Awww. That's kind of a too poor morning kiss, don't you think?" he grinned and leaned for another kiss.

"Why would you deserve a better one?" she smiled lovingly.

"From many reasons, you know. The first one - I'm the most handsome man in the room."

"Ben, you're the only one here." she pointed out.

"Outch! My ego is bleeding." he told her as he pulled himself closer to her. "The second reason - I can kiss better than anyone in this room." another peck for Margaret. "And the third reason - the thiiiing that's going to be after the kiss can nobody do better than me." he said self-assuredly and then kissed her as she was giggling. This time he pretty much deepened the kiss.

After a while she had decided to warn him: "Ben, wait. Anyone might come in here at any minute."

"You're way too stressed, Margaret. You should get rid of the stress. And I know the best way how..." he didn't finish the sentence, because evidently kissing his wife was by far a better activity. This time was Margaret leaned against the kitchen units. Hawkeye's hands were resting on a table behind her.

"Hawkeye, stop. I'm serious. I hear footste-" he found the best way how to mute her. And as it seemed, she also enjoyed it, because her hands were soon in his hair so she could pull him closer.

"OH, GOD! Guys, you're disgusting. You're too old and too... parents to do such a thing." they were disturbed by Mike. They pulled apart with Margaret giving his husband the look "I TOLD YOU SO" and Hawkeye responding with a huge grin: "As I told you, you're going to get rid of the stress tonight."

Margaret couldn't help it and a shy giggle left her mouth.


	2. Who's the weird guy without a chin?

**WHO'S THE WEIRD GUY WITHOUT A CHIN?**

" Mum?" three different voices echoed through the house.

"Yes? I'm in the kitchen."

This was followed by a bunch steps that were hurrying downstairs.

"Mum? Why are you hugging this weird guy without a chin?" Susan asked.

"Whaaat?" Margaret was rather surprised by this question.

"What are you talking about, Susie?" her father asked her suspiciously as he stand up from a couch and joined the group.

"Nothing, we've just gone through some stuff upstairs, and we've found this picture, where's mum and a weird guy behind her." Mike explained.

"Oh, give me the photo, Mike. Besides, why have you been raking over in my things?" Margaret tried to save the situation. But Hawkeye was quicker. He reached for the picture and grabbed it.

"Margaret? Are you kidding me?! Why have you been keeping this photo?!" Hawkeye had gone jealous.

"Hem, guys, I guess we should leave..." John advised.

When the kids went back upstairs, Hawkeye slowly turned to his wife. "Just tell me, you forgot to throw it away."

"Hawkeye, what's the big deal? I don't know, why are you reacting like that."

"Margaret... It's just..." his voice was calmer than before: "Do you still love him or what?"

Margaret seemed really taken aback by his question. "What?! But that's ridiculous. And you know that. Why would you be asking me such a question?"

"I asked you, if you still love him."

"No, of course not. I've actually never loved him at all. It was just an affair, and a pretty short affair. Just two or three weeks. And you know that!"

"Then why have you been keeping this photo? Why have you two even taken it?!" Hawkeye sounded hurt.

"Whoa. Is the famous sexy woman-heartbreaker Captain Pierce actually jealous?" Margaret laughed as the idea came to her mind.

"What? No!" he responded rather quickly. "Wait... Did you say sexy?"

"Yeah, I did. And according to your speed of answering, I don't assume at all that you're jealous. Who would have thought that Mr. handsome Pierce will ever be afraid of Frank Burns." she giggled with a huge grin on her face.

"Haha. Funny."

"Honey, the only reason why I have been storing this photo is, that it's part of my memories from Korea. And although you might not like it, I don't want to forget anything." she explained. But he still looked offended. She stroked his cheek and continued: "Ben, don't let this mess up your day. You know, that I love you more than anything and that you don't have to be concerned about such a thing. You know, that we have much stronger memories than is this damned photo."

H e slowly smiled: "You mean the hut?"

"I said memoriES. So hut, supply tent, Swamp..." she sniggered. She winked at him and then came close to him. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss, that he started to cooperate and deepened it.

"Oh, great. Now they're snogging and we still haven't figured out, who that guy is." an angry whispered could be heard from behind the door.

"Shh. Idiot, you're going to ruin everything!" Susan hushed her youngest brother.

Hawkeye smiled to her lips. They pulled apart and as he was still holding his wife, he turned towards the stairs. "Hey, you spy trio. His name is Frank Burns and the only reason why mum and him are hugging is because she had to find out, that nobody in the world is like me."

"Oh, god. Dad. That's so selfish, "sweet" and disgusting at the same time." Mike sneered.

"And true." Margaret added with a wink, that only her husband could hear it.


	3. The Talk

**THE TALK**

"Oh, shut up!" the scream could by heard through the whole house.

"Me?! What have I done?!" answered John offended.

"What's going on there?" Hawkeye shouted upstairs with a sigh.

The only things the parents could hear downstairs were couple of noises, including a sound of falling chair and a huge BANG.

Hawkeye ran upstairs and Margaret closely behind him. When they entered the young boys' room they could only see two boys lying on the ground embraced in a fight.

"It's your own fault... I ... told you... to leave ... her ... be!" informed Mike his brother through clutched teeth.

"Hey! Guys! What's going on here?" asked Margaret.

In the meantime Hawkeye managed to pull his kids apart. He still stood between his sons and expected an explanation.

"So?" he waited with his eyebrows raised.

"Mike's an idiot." John told his parents.

"John Liam Pierce! You are not going to talk about your brother like that!" when Margaret used someone's full name, they usually where in a big trouble.

"And that's not even true. John is the moron here." answered his brother. It only lead to a little slap on the head from his father, who finally asked: "Okay. Enough. Will you tell us what's the problem?"

After a shorter pause the answer came from the door frame: "I think Jenny has something to do with that." grinned their sister.

"Jenny?" both adults were surprised.

"Yeah. I gave her a flower, which he knew and still gave her the chocolate." explained Mike angrily.

"So you have been fighting over a girl?" Margaret asked. Boys slowly nodded. Margaret turned to Hawkeye: "Okay. You are going to deal with this. This is in your expertise. I think this is the right time to have THE TALK. Susan, let's go. Let the men discuss that." Hawkeye stared at her as if she was sending him to do an impossible task.

Hawkeye turned to his wife and whispered, so only she could have heard: "Margaret, love, please, no. What should I tell them? I don't want to do the TALK yet. And apart from that - why me?"

"Honey, you're the father. And besides...I'll give you the reason why - you can say goodbye to all the bed fun, until you deal with this." Margaret told him sweetly.

"Ooookay, guys. I think it's the right time for me to have a talk with you!" Hawkeye said while he turned his head back to his kids. He decided rather quickly.

Nobody saw, how Margaret smiled with satisfaction to herself, as she was leaving the room with her daughter.


	4. It's you and you!

IT'S YOU AND ... YOU?!

Hawkeye and Margaret had been secretly dating for over a month. They'd been dating since the night in the abandoned hut.

At first they both were concerned and doubted that this might actually work. But as time had gone by, they realized more and more that they couldn't live without each other. Hawkeye was the reason why Margaret was calmer and happy. On the other hand without Margaret, Hawkeye was sure, he would have had a breakdown.

Nobody knew about the relationship between the Head Nurse and the Chief Surgeon. Sure, other nurses were aware of the change in Margaret's behavior. She seemed happy and satisfied and daydreaming was on a daily basis.

The same went for BJ. He was certain, that his best friend was seeing someone. Hawkeye shaved himself more than once a week, he didn't look depressed and it's not necessary to mention, that there were nights, during which his bed stayed empty.

Everyone in the camp knew, that Margaret was seeing someone and even the rumors told, that also the famous Benjamin Franklin Pierce, who had been dating without any commitments, was in love.

Once, in an ordinary afternoon, BJ and Hawkeye went to the Mess tent for a coffee. As they sat down, BJ asked his friend: "Any special reason why are you so happy today?"

"Well, you know, just sometimes I am really grateful for having a supply tent here..." Hawkeye answered mysteriously.

"Yeah, sure, I have noticed that only one snoring could be heard tonight in Swamp. You still don't want to tell me who the lucky one is, do you?"

"You bet."

Colonel Potter, Margaret and Charles have arrived and joined the two surgeons.

"Does anyone want a coffee?" Head Nurse asked.

"Yes, Major, please. I have always known, you're the greatest one here."

"Oh, Charles, shut up." said Margaret with a smile and left for the coffee.

"Pierce, you seem particularly cheerful today. Any special events?" Colonel Potter wondered.

"No, Sir, Hawkeye was only in a supply tent, where, as he describes it, he didn't care about supplies at all." BJ came with an explanation.

"Son, you're incredible."

"Oh, thank you, Colonel, but I have already known." sniggered Hawkeye.

Meanwhile returned Major with her coffee and immediately she started to complain. "I wish the coffee was better. At least once a war. It's cold and tastes like ketchup."

"Margaret, don't worry. You should be happy it won't have any effect, it's getting late, anyways." Hawkeye tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, true. The shift today was pretty long. What's the time?" said tiredly Margaret.

"Half past three. Don't you have your own watches, Major?" Charles answered.

"Oh, I do. I haven't have time to look for them today. I must have lost it in the supply tent." confessed Margaret.

Hawkeye turned his head towards Margaret, he tried to stop her somehow, but it didn't work.

"Why didn't you look for them yesterday?" wondered BJ suspiciously.

"Captain, I think you should guess, that I didn't look for them yesterday, because I still had them by then."

"WHAAT?!" three voices shouted towards Margaret.

Margaret laughed mistrustfully: "What so weird about it? I lost my watches tonight, so I hadn't been looking for them the day before? Are you all have gone crazy?"

BJ looked at Hawkeye incredulously: "IT'S YOU..." then he twisted towards Margaret: "AND YOU?!"

Everybody was just staring at each other. After a while Margaret and Hawkeye smiled, as they were sitting close together, and Hawkeye said shyly: "I suppose it's out then, Major Baby."

Suddenly, Colonel Potter stood up. He pointed his finger at the Chief Surgeon and seriously uttered: "I warn you, Benjamin Franklin Pierce, if you ever hurt her, prepare for a hell."

Hawkeye stared at him with fright in his eyes. But Major Houlihan was giggling by his side.

"... but I must confess..." Potter continued: "FINALLY!"

"What?" both Margaret and Hawkeye reacted.

"We thought it was just a matter of time, till you to end up together. And now I would like to inform Klinger, that he won the bet on you two! His bet was tomorrow!" BJ laughed.


	5. Like father, like son

Like father, like son

"Susan, what time is it?" Margaret shouted to her daughter in the kitchen.

"Half past eight. Why, mom?"

"I wonder, what takes your father that long at the parents meeting at school...?" Margaret said.

At that moment there could be heard a sound of an opening of the front door. Margaret smiled and turned slightly on the couch so she could welcome her husband.

"Hey, honey. How was the par..." she immediately stopped, as she saw Hawkeye how he angry entered the living room.

"MIKE JAMES PIERCE! YOU GO DOWNSTAIRS. NOW!" Ben roared upstairs with a rising temper.

Both his wife and daughter were too surprised to ask what had happened. However, in a few seconds came both of his sons downstairs and had the exactly same suspicious face, as the girls.

Hawkeye breath in deeply.

"John, Susan, you go to your rooms." their father ordered.

"But, daaaad." the other kids evidently disappointed.

"You. Do. What. I. Said." now they recognized, that their father was definitely not in a good mood, so maybe leaving the living room seemed like the best solution. Despite they wanted to spy on what would be following at the beginning.

Parents waited, until they heard Sue and Johnny close the door.

"Okay. Honey, what's going on? What has happened?" Margaret stood up and went to Hawkeye's left side, so they were both facing their older son.

Ben turned his head slightly to her, but was also monitoring his son.

"Margaret, can you believe, that because of this," he pointed at Mike, "guy, who is supposed to be our own son. I had to spend over 20 minutes debating with his class teacher?!"

Mike remained silent. He had no idea where this conversation could be heading and he quickly reconsidered what he had been doing, that could have caused such an outburst.

Margaret stayed calm. She turned towards Mike: "Mike, what had you done at school?"

But Mike gave her a honest answer: "Mum, DAD, I'm really sorry, but I have... no idea."

"What you mean? ! You really don't know?!" Hawkeye asked.

Mike just shook his head.

"Okay, buddy, let me make it clear to you. Could you please give me a one reasonable point, why, when your teacher asks you to write, what were you doing during the summer holidays, you write something, like this?!" and he took out of his pocket a two sided essay.

"What did he write? Ben, give it to me, I want to read it first." Margaret stated.

Hawkeye handed her the essay. An awkward silence was in the living room.

Suddenly, when Margaret turned the paper to the second page, she was slowly starting to smile.

At the end she told Mike with a grin: "Go upstairs, I'll handle it."

Hawkeye stared at her with an open mouth: "What?!"

"Honey, sit down. At first, please, tell me, what were you doing on your summer holidays at the age of 14?" Margaret sneered.

"What does it have to do with me? But okay. I was fishing with my father, I played volleyball with the guys, we were going swimming..."

"Ben, are you sure you haven't forgotten to mention the most important thing?" she laughed.

"Uh?"

"Like ... chasing the girls." she told him.

He breathed in and suddenly it hit him... It was really... like father, like son.


End file.
